Happy Ally-ween
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Very sweet and awesome Halloween for Ally and Austin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Ally-ween<strong>

**It's the day before Halloween and the 18 year old Ally Dawson is in her bedroom trying on her Halloween-costume to make sure it fit her good.**

This year, Ally decided to dress up as Cleopatra, the Queen of Egypt.

"OMG, I look so different. None will ever know that I'm Ally in this outfit." says Ally with a cute smile as she look at herself in the mirror.

"Hi, Ally!" says Trish as she enter the room.

"Hi there, T. Did you find any Halloween-costume for yourself...?" says Ally.

"Actually I did. I'm gonna be a baseball-player." says Trish.

"Sounds kinda cool. I wonder what Austin's going to be." says Ally.

At the same time, Austin is in his room, trying on his own Halloween-costume.

He's going to be a centurion from ancient Rome.

"I hope Ally will love my costume this year." says Austin.

The next day the friends meet up at Sonic Boom, before going to a Halloween-party at school.

Ally is Queen Cleopatra, Austin is a Roman centurion, Trish is a Miami baseball-player and Dez is a neon-pink version of Spider Man.

Of course Ally, Austin and Trish laugh at Dez' costume, but since he is so laid back and casual he doesn't really care what his friends think about it.

"You look very beautiful, Ally. The wig and make-up makes it almost impossible to know who you really are. It's perfect." says Austin.

"Awww! Thanks, Austin. So sweet." says Ally as she gives Austin a hug.

"Dez you freaking airhead, couldn't you find a more serious costume than that crazy neon-shit you have on?" says Trish.

"Trish, please be nice. Don't destroy Halloween for sweetie me." says Ally.

"Okay..fine! For you, Ally. Because you're my BFF." says Trish.

"Nice. Please don't make fun of Dez anymore tonight. Austin and I wanna have an awesome Halloween." says Ally.

"Cutie little Ally D, seems like a part of your costume isn't in place." says Austin.

"What? My entire costume is on." says Ally confused, sure that she has every part of her Cleopatra costume.

"Not this little thing I got for you, Ally-Cat." says Austin as he gives Ally a necklace that is an exact replica of the royal necklace once worn by the real Cleopatra.

"Such a beautiful piece of jewelry. I love it. This looks like the real one that used to belong to the real Cleopatra. Thanks so much, Austin." says Ally.

Ally put on the new necklace. Now she really look like Queen Cleopatra.

Austin gives Ally a soft romantic kiss.

"Awwww!" says Ally in a sweet cute tone.

"Let's go guys, we don't wanna be late. Halloween's starting." says Austin.

"Yay!" says Ally as she jump up and down like a little kid.

"Queen Cleopatra of Egypt, remember?" says Austin, trying to remind Ally to act like the character she's dressed up as.

"Sorry! Looks like we'll have a truly magnificent night my dear Austin. Shall we go?" says Ally, doing her best Cleopatra-impression.

"Indeed we shall, your majesty." says Austin.

"Are you here to keep me safe, noble centurion?" says Ally.

"Yes I am. No danger can touch you while I am with you, my sweet queen." says Austin.

Austin and Ally hold hands as they walk out of the store.

In the limo on the way to the party, Trish fall asleep.

"Queen Cleopatra, the pink Spider Man will help Centurion Moon to protect you from evil." says Dez.

"Dez, you mud-brain, there's no superhero in ancient Egypt / ancient Rome." says Austin.

"Well, that's too dang bad..." says Dez.

"Maybe you should have picked another costume then." says Austin.

"I guess, but there's always next year." says Dez.

"Not for us." says Austin and Ally. "We're not kids anymore. This is the last time we wear costumes for Halloween."

"Oh..." says Dez.

"Dez, you're such a strange guy." says Austin.

Dez doesn't respond.

"Seems like you made him totally speechless." says Ally.

"Yeah, I did." says Austin.

15 minutes later at the huge Miami Halloween-party.

"Happy Ally-ween!" says Austin with a smile as he give Ally a kiss.

"Ally-ween?" says Ally.

"Yeah, like in Halloween for Ally." says Austin.

"So cute!" says Ally.

"I'm glad you think so, Ally D." says Austin.

"Austin, you're such an awesome boyfriend." says Ally.

"Thanks." says Austin.

"Totally cute! Ally love!" says Ally in a childish tone.

"Do you want a fruit-drink?" says Austin.

"I'd like that, but no alcohol." says Ally.

"Of course not, cause you don't drink any alcohol and I think that's nice." says Austin.

Austin goes over to the bar and gets a nice soft fruit drink for his sweet Ally.

On the other side of the room, Dez is doing a weird crazy dance in front of a lot of people.

"Damn! The freak should stop that soon." mumbles Trish who sit at a table nearby, eating some pizza.

Annaley Gold, the blonde bitchy head cheerleader who hate Ally and her friends walk up to Trish' table.

"Hi, loser! So, where's Ally Dawson huh? I wanna see how weak and lame she look in her Halloween-costume." says Annaley Gold.

Annaley is dressed as Marilyn Monroe.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Trish.

"Really? Well you should be, cause me is so much more awesome than you and Ally." says Annaley with an evil smile.

"No way! You can never be as awesome as Ally." says Trish.

"I'm already better than loser Ally." says Annaley.

"Hi, babe! Are you feelin' a bit turned on?" says Dan Kingston as he walk up to Annaley and put his arm around her waist.

Dan is Annaley's boyfriend and captain of the school's football-team.

"I'm on fire my man." says Annaley with a sensual tone.

Over on the other side of the huge room, things are going well for Ally. People like her amazing Cleopatra-costume.

"Greetings, I'm Queen Cleopatra." says Ally to people walking by.

"I don't think anyone know that you're actually Ally Dawson." whisper Austin.

"You're right." whisper Ally. "In this cool outfit it's kinda impossible for people to guess who I am."

"You picked the right costume. Nobody else is a Cleopatra here tonight." says Austin.

"It's so cool being Cleopatra, cause everyone thinks I'm awesome and they respect me." says Ally.

"And for Dez it's the opposite. Nobody respect him in that pink Spider Man outfit." says Austin.

"He really picked the wrong costume." says Ally.

"I know. He's our friend, but he's kinda weird." says Austin.

"Yup!" says Ally with a small cute laugh.

"Queen Cleopatra, would you like a cupcake?" says Austin.

"Yes, sounds yummy." says Ally.

"Strawberry or lemon?" says Austin.

"Lemon please, centurion." says Ally.

15 seconds later Austin gives a lemon-flavored cupcake to Ally.

"Happy Ally-ween, girlie." says Austin.

"Awww! Cute." says Ally.

40 minutes later, Ally and Austin sit by a table and talk.

"Austin, do you think I'm the perfect girl for you?" says Ally.

"Yes, Ally D." says Austin.

"That makes me happy." says Ally.

"So how do you feel about me?" says Austin.

"I love you." says Ally. "You're an awesome boyfriend."

"I do my best." says Austin.

"Sweet me could never ask for anything more." says Ally.

"Let me tell you, Ally Samantha Dawson my girlie, you are very cute and I love you a lot. When I spend time with you everything else seem so much more easy." says Austin.

"Awwww!" says Ally.

"I hope you love me very much as well." says Austin.

"Don't worry. I really love you so much." says Ally.

"I'm glad you do." says Austin.

"Yay!" says Ally with a huge sweet smile.

"Guess you're having fun at this party." says Austin.

"Totally. A lot of fun." says Ally.

"Good. If you're happy then I'm happy." says Austin.

"OMG, so sweet. Makes little cutie me blush." says Ally.

"Come, let's go outside for a bit. I need some fresh air and a few minutes without the wild music they play here." says Austin.

"Right with you, Austin." says Ally.

Austin and Ally head outside. The light of the full moon shine upon them.

It's a beautiful night.

"Awwww! So cute." says Ally as she look up towards the sky.

"It's a nice night." says Austin.

"Yeah, nice and wonderful." says Ally.

2 hours later the band play the last song before the party is over.

"Wow! Ally...they play one of our songs." says Austin when he hear that the song is 'Good / Bad Girl' the lead track from his new album.

Ally, Austin and all the others at the party begin to dance.

_**So be a good girl. You can make it be right. So be a bad girl. You are lost in a fight.**_

_**Oh baby please please please don't try and be a tease.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**C'mon and be a good girl. C'mon my baby be a beauty.**_

_**It's an awesome good feeling it's cool and it true. Don't ya know, babe?**_

_**Please be my friend, yeah be the good girl.**_

_**Don't be a bad girl. That is no fun for me. Just be a good girl. Exactly how it should be.**_

_**Oh baby please please please don't try and be a tease.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**So just, c'mon and be a good girl. C'mon my sweetie, make it work.**_

_**It's a wonderful feeling so nice and it's real. Don't ya see, babe?**_

_**I love you so, please be a good girl.**_

_**Yes you make me, climb a huge evil wall. Still I do love you, hope you will make a call.**_

_**So baby please please put my heart and soul at ease.**_

_**Oh...yeah!**_

_**So just, c'mon and be a good girl. C'mon my darling and be free.**_

_**It's a wonderful feeling so sweet and it's real. Let me see, babe.**_

_**I love you true, so be a good girl.**_

"When I wrote that I meant that I'm the good girl, Austin." says Ally as the song come to an end.

"I could have guessed that, Ally D." says Austin.

"Such a cool song...though you sing it much better than the guy in this band did." says Ally.

"You did an awesome job writing it." says Austin.

"I did huh? Yay! Happy Ally-ween to you and me." says Ally with a bright cute smile.

"Oh yeah! Happy Ally-ween to us." says Austin, his smile just as bright as Ally's.

A few minutes later, Ally and Austin are in the limo on the way back to Sonic Boom, while Dez and Trish who are very drunk are left at the place where the party was.

**The End.**


End file.
